coronationstreetinactorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liz McDonald
Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 2984 - 27 Oct 1989. She appeared until 1998, returned for three months from October 2000 to January 2001, before appearing in a second stint as a regular from February 2004 until April 2011. She returned again in October 2013. She was played by Beverley Callard. Biography Backstory Elizabeth Greenwood was born on the 1st November 1957 to Nancy Greenwood and George Greenwood. Nancy was 42 when she had Liz. As a teenager, Liz met Jim McDonald who was a soldier. Jim married Liz on the 5th January 1974 when he was 18 and she was 16. She was pregnant at the time and in June 1974 she gave birth to twins Steve_McDonald and Andy McDonald. Shortly afterwards, Liz had a fling with Johnny Johnson, who was Jim's best friend when they were in the army. 1989-1998 2000-2001 2003-2011 On 14 August 2003, BBC News reported that Callard, along with Julie Goodyear (Bet Lynch) and Charles Lawson (Jim McDonald) would be returning for 10 episodes filmed in Blackpool with Callard and Lawson's return storyline being separate to Goodyear's storyline. A spokeswoman for the show said: "It's great news - they are all popular characters." Viewers would also see Liz meet daughter-in-law Karen (Suranne Jones) for the first time. The pair have met before but only off-screen. The spokeswoman said: "It will be interesting to see how Karen and Liz get on - sparks are bound to fly." The storylines were woven into the usual four-weekly episodes rather than being dedicated special programmes.6 It was reported that Liz would reunite with her family in episodes set in Blackpool, speaking of the storyline a Coronation Street spokeswomen said: "Fans will be on the edge of their seats when the week-long Blackpool adventure reaches an extraordinary finale involving a dramatic sea rescue and a tragic death."7 In December 2003, Callard revealed that she would be returning again for Liz's son Steve (Simon Gregson)'s wedding to Karen, she said to the News of the World: "I'm definitely coming back, I've just worked for four weeks and I had such a great time there's no way I can turn down a chance to come back".89 On 4 February 2004, it was reported alongside the return of Leanne Battersby (Jane Danson) that Liz would return later that year.[ 2013-2020- Behind the Scenes *In October 2010 it was revealed that Beverley Callard was to leave the show again. However some plans ended up changing, as near the end of the year she took ill and took a temporary break (a similar thing happened) so Liz was omitted from the 50th Anniversary Celebrations, with her dialogue given to Sean Tully. She character returned in March 2011, before leaving a month later. Her exit storyline featured another return from ex-husband Jim McDonald with the looks of reconciliation, but Jim was imprisoned after robbing a building society so he and Liz can buy the Rovers from Steve. A tribute programme named Farewell Liz was aired, with Beverley saying she would be open to a return in future. Ironically enough, she would end up returning just two years later. *In May 2013 it was announced that Beverley would be returning to the show again, which would see the McDonald family taking over the Rovers Return once again. Her return aired in October that year. Memorable info Appearances: 27 October 1989–13 November 1998, 6 October 2000–12 January 2001, 19–30 November 2003, 13 February 2004–14 April 2011, 14 October 2013–present Born:' '''1st November 1957, '''Full Name': Elizabeth McDonald (Nee Greenwood) Parents: George Greenwood and Nancy Greenwood Siblings: None Spouse: Jim McDonald (1974-1998; first marriage) (2000-2005; second marriage) Children: Steve McDonald (1974), Andy McDonald (1974), Katie McDonald (1992) Grandchildren: Amy Barlow, Oliver Tilsley Category:Female Characters, Category:Female characters in television Category:Characters Category:Coronation Street businesses